


Kiss

by SweetlyMischievous



Series: Why not? [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Confused Hakuba Saguru, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Getting Together, M/M, Truth or Dare, but don't worry it's just a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: "So Kuroba-kun, truth or dare?" His witch classmate, also known as Akako, purrs out.Kaito gulped "Dare"Or when a boring day at school becomes something more.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Why not? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Kaito sighed for the ~~third~~ hundredth time of the hour, bored out of his mind. You see today, their subject teacher was absent and so had cancelled the class but instead of just letting them skip class. Their ever so prepared school had an extra teacher and not just an extra teacher, no it was the annoying, I-don't-give-a-shit-but-you-still-need-to-shut up-because-I-want-to-facetime-with-my-boyfriend teacher.

Luckily the teacher still allowed them to move seats as long as they weren't noisy, that was what landed him in this situation. Playing Truth or Dare with Aoko, Aoko's friend Keiko and ~~Aoko's crush~~ Akako as his last option to keep himself sane. 

He sighs again, this time catching the attention of the girls. Aoko reaches over to him and snaps her fingers in front of his face "Kaito, are you listening to me?"

Kaito nods, bored to the point of insanity "I am Aoko, you said bla, bla, bla, bla I hate Kid, bla, bla, bla, bla I wanna castrate Kid, you know I never really considered you to be the violent one Ahoko, Akako yes but you?"

"Why you-" Aoko clenched her fist and opens her mouth to yell at him but before she could, Akako puts her hand on the other's should "Relax Nakamori-san, Kaito-kun here is only bored"

Keiko blinks before looking at the magician "If you're bored Kaito-kun, why don't you have a turn?"

The red head nods "That's a good idea Momoi-san" before turning her attention back to the magician, who was already showing slight signs of nervousness.

"So Kuroba-kun, truth or dare?" His witch classmate, also known as Akako, purrs out.

 _I'm so gonna regret this_ Kaito gulped "Dare" 

She takes quick glance at Hakuba, who was reading a book, before grinning "I dare you to go to Hakuba-kun and kiss him"

Kaito clenched his fist _At least it's not on the lips_

"On the lips _while_ sitting on his lap" She adds just to make him squirm, which he does "Well Kuroba-kun, are you doing to kiss him or are you too scared to do so?"

Kaito stands up from his seat "I'm not scared" and begins to walk closer to the blond _Get a grip Kaito, it's just a kiss and nothing more, you can just tell him it's a dare if he questions you_

 **'But you know it's not just a kiss, you know you don't want to tell him it's a dare'** a traitorous part of him whispers.

The brunette shakes his head to get rid of the thought as he stopped in front of the blond detective, he takes the book from him before sitting on his lap.

Hakuba gives him a puzzled, slightly annoyed look "Kuroba what-Hmp"

Kaito silences him with his lips, relishing the taste of green tea and lemon that the detective had been drinking earlier. It was a minute later when the magician breaks the kiss and leans away, handing the frozen blond the book back and walking back to his three classmates, leaving the said blond staring at him.

The brunette sat down on his seat "Happy?" he asked the red head.

"Super and by the way Kuroba-kun, your face is a little red" Akako said in a smug tone that only made Kaito's blush increase.

Unable to stand the smug face of her's, Kaito walks to the substitute teacher and mumbles a half decent excuse to the bathroom, that she allowed ~~not that she really cared any way~~ before continuing out of the room. Leaving Hakuba to wonder what in the world just happen while Akako excused herself from Keiko and Aoko to walk to him and explain what happened.

As the explanation continued, the British Gentleman's expression went from surprise, bewilderment and finally to the expression he usually makes when he solves a case.

Hakuba chuckles _So_ _that's the_ _reason huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanking his classmate, the blond walks to the teacher, giving her an excuse before walking out the classroom to search for the thief, which he guessed would probably be in the bathroom and he was right. Leaning down on the sink was Kaito, not noticing him as he washed his red face, and with the said thief distracted, Hakuba traps him there with his arms blocking the exit. "Kuroba"

The brunette jumps at the sudden felling of the breath brushing on his neck "H-Hakuba" he clears his throat to cover up his stutter "What do you want, bastard and haven't you heard of personal space?" He wiggles in attempt to get away from the blond.

But instead of stepping away, Hakuba pressed his body closer to the younger boy and leans into whisper "You know I heard something very interesting from Akako earlier, she said that you have a crush on me, is that true?"

Kaito gapes at him, his poker face shattering at the time he needed it the most "No! Of course it isn't, why do you think I'd someone like you? You're not even my type so let me go!" He struggles to get away from the detective's hold. 

"Oh really, then why don't you say it to my face then?" The british gentleman turns him around and takes a hold of his chin to make sure he looks him in the eye "Now, tell me _Kaito,_ is it true that you like me?" 

"I-I"

"In fact I would be delighted if you do, so don't lie to me" Hakuba mumbles into his ear, eager to hear the confession he was longing for, ever since he realized that he like Kaito back in Paris where he called the brunette about the thief that challenged him. 

While Kaito on the other hand was having a war with his head and heart, because while his heart whispered to just give into it. A rational part of him told him that Hakuba was only doing this to trick him into admitting that he was Kid, that Hakuba didn't really like him. 

With minutes after still no answer from the magician, the detective leans in, pressing his lips against the Kaito's sinfully one's. They stayed in that position until Hakuba leans away with a sof blush on his cheeks to look at the younger boy and what he saw shocked him. On Kaito's face, that was often covered in a mask that he called poker face, were tears. 

"Kaito-" 

"I admit it Hakuba, I'm Kid, go ahead and arrest me, already" 

Hakuba blink in confusion "Kaito, that's not-" 

"What you're looking for?" Kaito snapped before giving off a bitter laugh "I know why you're doing this Hakuba, I know you're only using my emotions to get me to admit that I'm Kid, so what else do you what?!"

"I'm not dumb Hakuba, I maybe childish but I'm not dumb, I know that you'll never like me even the tiniest bit so why else would you do this?! Why this? Where so may ways to get me to admit that I'm Kaito Kid! Why do you use my feelings, are you trying to get back at the times I pranked you? Do you want to see me cry, do you want to see me suffer?! Why taunt me with something I know I could never have?!" Kaito yells at him with tears streaming down his cheeks as he hits Habuka at the chest with his fists. 

The british gentleman remained frozen as he processed what his crush had said, Kaito thought he was lying? Hakuba could never do that to the brunette, specially use the other's said feelings against him, that was plain cruel. 

"Why are you so cruel?" He asked the blond weakly, effectively reminding him of their position "I already accepted that you would never return my feelings for you but to do this? I already know it Hakuba, so please stop the lies and just arrest me" 

A tear goes down his cheek as Kaito closed his eyes, preparing himself for his fate. He was ready for it, he was ready to be thrown into jail and be killed but still he comforts himself by thinking that this would make Hakuba happy and in turn that would make him happy. 

But Hakuba was having non of that "I'm not gonna arrest you, Kaito and I'm most certainly not using your feelings just to make you admit that you're Kid" He said, wiping the other's tears away with his thump "The truth is Kaito... I like - no, I love you Kaito and I've been in love with you since I called you about Chat Noir in Paris"

Kaito sniffs, rubbing his eyes in a cute way that made Hakuba want to jump him "Chat Noir? But it's already been two years since that heist" he asked surprised, the detective has been in love with him for two years and he didn't even notice.

"I know and ever since then I couldn't get you out of my mind, every single moment my mind thinks about you until the only reason i really attend you heist was to see you without your poker face, I wanted a chance to see the real you, that you never show, I wanted to see these eyes, these beautiful eyes that shine in the moonlight, these eyes that I can stare at for eternity and still never tire of seeing" 

Kaito blushed, looking away "You like me eyes?" 

"Of course I do, every jewel you steal would pale in comparison to your jewel like eyes" The blond rubs his thumb on the brunette's lips "Kaito, I'm gong to kiss you now, is that okay? This is you chance to move away, I won't be mad if you do but if you don't I'm going to take that as a yes, okay?"

Hakuba leans closer to him, pausing to see if the other would move but instead, Kaito slams his lips against his and wraps his arms on the other's next. Leaning away to breath, Kaito mumbles "Baro, I already told, I Love you too Hakuba"

"Saguru" The blond mumbles against his lips.

The indigo eyed beauty tilts his head "What?"

"Call me Saguru, Dove" The detective leans in to catch the other's lips, deepening the kiss by parting his partners lips with his tongue.

With their tongues battling for dominance until Kaito finally gives in to Saguru's advances and allows his to explore his mouth, immediately tasting the sweet taste of chocolate that the brunette had eaten earlier. After minutes of making out, the pair finally separated for air. "We should skip school" Kaito panted, leaning him forehead against the blond's.

"We'll get in trouble" Saguru half-heartedly argued, not really caring if they did.

The imp pouted at him "Live a little, Saguru, plus while we're out you can ask me on a date and to be your official boyfriend, how about that?"

He chuckled, pressing his lips against his soon-to-be-boyfriend's forehead "Sounds like plan, Dove"

With that the two straightened their clothes and left the bathroom, "Hey Saguru" Kaito called as they exited the school.

"Yes, Dove?"

"Was I the reason why you left for Paris?"

There was a pause before the detective chuckled "Well, now that you mentioned it, in a way yes. You see my father noticed that I've been spending an unhealthy amount of time stalking you, so he called my mother, who was coincidentally in Paris that time, and shipped me off to her to talk about my emotions, so when I returned I realized that i wasn't just stalking to see if you're Kid, I was stalking you because I have feelings for you"

 _So maybe that which isn't that bad after all_ The thief hums to himself as he and his detective walked away from the school hand in hand.


End file.
